


It's About Damn Time

by lornrocks



Series: Honesty [5]
Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: M/M, guylovin, lettersseries, peterhashadenoughdude, petlar, pylar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's tired of waiting for Gabriel to come back, so when he does, he damn well makes sure he makes him stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Damn Time

Peter hadn't slept in days. Not since he gave Emma that letter to give to his currently absent boyfriend, anyway.

He alternates between pacing the living room and sitting at the kitchen table. More than once he's glanced at the unopened bottle of whiskey, a gift from Noah, but has decided drinking wouldn't work. Namely because the ability he currently had was healing.

A part of him, though, knew he was a sad drunk who would just mope in the bathtub and cry. He didn't want a repeat of the last time, that's for sure.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps. He waits.

...And waits.

Frowning, he stands up and listens, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. After five excruciating minutes, he quietly walks forward and peeps through the peephole.

He has to cover his mouth to contain his gasp at the sight of Gabriel, leaning against the door with his eyes closed. Peter may not have telepathy right now, but he can tell, he just knows the look on the other man's face. He's conflicted and thinking.

It's at that moment Peter decides he's going to seize the moment. He throws open the door, catching a surprised Gabriel when he falls forward, and then he holds on like his life depends on it.

He'll let go when Sylar pries his cold, dead body off him. And then, when Peter regenerates, he'll jump right back up and grab a hold of him again.

Actions speak louder than words, that's for sure.

The longer Peter squeezes, the more he can feel Gabriel relaxing. He's winning, and he knows it. Relief floods over him and he can't help thinking back to the past few days. His eyes fill with unshed tears and he pulls his head away from the taller man's chest long enough to whisper,

"All I have, all of this-" He pauses, swallows, at the sudden rush of emotion he feels coursing through his veins. "It's nothing without you."

Those arms that were only lighting holding him constrict and tug him closer, and Peter tucks his face into the crook of Gabriel's neck. Vaguely, he hears the door slam shut behind them and can't bring himself to care as they stand there, swaying for so long Peter swears he can make out the first hints of daylight coming in through the living room windows.

Wordlessly, he pulls Gabriel through the living room and into their bedroom, where they crawl onto the bed, lace their hands together, and drift off, unaware of the world starting up for the morning around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
